


3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About

by plumstagram



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Realism, Parent-Child Relationship, Post-Canon, asano gakuhou's terrible parenting, holy shit someone podficced this no one speak to me while i go be emo, just karma and gakushuu tingz™, lighthearted shenanigans, or lack thereof, this is mostly a happy fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumstagram/pseuds/plumstagram
Summary: “But,” Karma says, before he processes the alarm bells ringing in his head to tell him that this is a bad idea, he says, “but aren’t all nymphs female?! ”The grin Asano gives him is predatory, two rows of teeth far too sharp. Karma, wrapped ankle or no, bolts.It takes an embarrassingly long time for Gakuhou to realize that his son is hiding something from him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Ikeda Rikuto, implied Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267





	3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jettison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846147) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee). 



> gwen ive had this whole thing written for like several months but since my writing process is 1. write smth and 2. rewrite it, it's been a little slow going on step two bc i'm lazy:/ i hope u like this as much as i like all ur fics ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> note to readers: the blockquote in the summary is directly taken from gwendee's fic with permission!! pls go check it out, it's much better n more detailed than mine!!!

1\. 

The first time Gakuhou had the slightest inkling that something was not quite right with his son was, embarrassingly enough, when Gakushuu and _Akabane Karma_ of all people tumbled into the house on an uncharacteristically late Saturday evening. Their voices echoed as they walked up the stairs.

“—such a bad liar,” Akabane groaned, “getting sent to detention isn’t even fun anymore. She just gets offended and tells me to go stand outside.”

“Well, you do undermine her authority every time you speak,” Gakushuu offered diplomatically, passing by Gakuhou’s open study door, “and it’s not like you need to go out of your way to poke at her lack of teaching ability.”

“But you _do_ agree she’s a bad teacher though,” Akabane said triumphantly, not sparing Gakuhou a single glance.

“Of course she is. But having a bad teacher doesn’t mean you have to make them realize they’re a bad teacher, it just means you have to make up for it yourself.”

Akabane sighed. “You’re too boring. See, this is why—”

“Asano,” Gakuhou said, raising his voice a little, “may I have a word?”

There was an almost disrespectfully long moment of silence before Gakushuu appeared in the doorway. He looked unaffected, but Akabane’s intensely skeptical expression more than made up for it. “Did you need something, sir?”

“Yes,” Gakuhou said. “I do hope that your newfound… associations won’t affect your ability to perform to the highest standard in all areas.”

From behind Gakushuu, Akabane straightened. “Don’t you worry, Mr. Ex-Principal,” he drawled, “we were just out with several people of your son’s, uh, _caliber._ ” He smiled widely as Gakushuu stiffened fractionally. “I’m sure he’ll be just fine.”

Gakuhou’s mind went completely blank. He distantly dismissed the two from his study, and couldn’t return to his work for what felt like hours but was likely minutes.

Was his son _gay?_ Or worse, _dating? A_ nd what did A _kabane_ have to do with it?

Gakuhou immediately shut down that train of thought, but it took another few minutes for him to return to his work.

2.

After that… incident, Gakuhou put the idea of _his son_ and _Akabane Karma_ and _dating_ completely out of mind, mostly as a self-defense mechanism. It wasn’t until he couldn’t hold back his curiosity and succumbed to hacking into Kunugigaoka High School’s security cameras that he found himself vaguely baffled that Gakushuu and Akabane had, at some point, become friends.

He pored through footage for about twenty minutes before something caught his eye.

The security cameras didn’t record audio, only video, but it was obvious that Akabane and Gakushuu were talking. Akabane fished two drinks out of the vending machine while his son leaned against the windowsill, arms folded.

Akabane tossed a drink at Gakushuu, who caught it and made a face, presumably about either his choice in drinks or their absurd sugar content. He said something, and then the two of them went silent, motionlessly staring at each other for a long moment before bursting into laughter.

Gakuhou suppressed the twisting feeling in his stomach in favor of replaying the last few seconds. He squinted.

Gakushuu’s hair dappled gold in the sunlight, the afternoon sun softening his edges into washed out shades. He laughed again, and for a single moment, his shadow blinked out of existence.

3.

It was a Wednesday evening when Akabane unceremoniously showed up at the front door, walking in sans backpack or book-bag, removing the possibility of a late study session. Gakuhou watched, confused, as Akabane loudly barged right into his son’s room.

“Go away,” Gakushuu groaned, voice heavily muffled by fabric. Akabane laughed. Gakuhou stopped in the hallway, retreating behind the doorway of a nearby room to remain unnoticed.

“Couldn’t get out to the river tonight?” Akabane asked, his voice almost entirely covered up by the sound of what must be Gakushuu’s comforter being shifted.

Gakushuu made an indistinct noise of agreement. Akabane laughed again. “You’re too cute like this. Hey, how can you tell the moon’s full when half of it’s been blown— Hey! That’s fucking cold, you tiny— mgmph—”

The two tussled for another minute before Akabane interrupted “Wait, Asano— I think— the door—“ and then Gakushuu’s bedroom door abruptly swung closed.

—

When Akabane finally deigned to leave, it was completely dark, and Gakuhou was doing paperwork in the living room adjacent to the foyer.

“Akabane,” he called. The boy paused, and walked in.

“Need anything, Mr. Ex-Principal?”

Gakuhou frowned. “You realize that your frequent misconduct does not make you an ideal associate of my son’s.”

Akabane looked at him expressionlessly. Then he huffed. “Mr. Ex-Principal,” he said, “I’d be careful if I were you.”

Gakuhou stared. Then he set his pen down. “And what do you mean by that?”

Akabane shrugged carelessly. “Not much, really. But I’d cherish my time with Gakushuu, if I were you.”

“Akabane Karma,” Gakuhou said, refusing to sound surprised by this turn of conversation, “are you _threatening_ me?”

The boy shrugged again. “No. Yes. Not really.” He rocked on his heels. “It’s more of a warning than anything.”

Gakuhou raised an eyebrow, and waited. 

Akabane sighed loudly, looking up at the ceiling like _what can you do_ before shoving his hands in his pockets. “ _Well_ , Mr. Ex-Principal, all you need to know is that Gakushuu’s a good kid. You should treat him like it sometime.”

Gakuhou didn’t say anything for a long moment, pushing down the urge to commit violence upon a minor. “Are you questioning the way I parent?” he asked coldly, and stared down the boy foolish enough to try something on him _in his own house_.

Akabane looked at Gakuhou, unmoved. “Mr. Ex-Principal,” he said flatly, as the light suddenly reflected red in his eyes, “for your own sake, I hope you never see the day Gakushuu decides that he doesn’t care for you anymore.” Then he smiled, bright and entirely malicious. “He’s got his big brother Ikeda looking out for him, you know.”

Gakuhou’s papers crumpled under his hands. He snarled. “ _What_ —“

Akabane smiled again, and Gakuhou stopped as he caught a flash of too-sharp canines before he strolled out, humming a tune under his breath.

1.

The next time Akabane was over at the house, Gakuhou didn’t even realize it until Tamiko commented on it.

“I never knew Gakushuu-kun was interested in fishing,” Tamiko said cheerfully,feather duster in hand as she lifted a small statue on a side table, “that child is always too serious. I’m glad he has a friend like Akabane-kun.”

Gakuhou continued typing. “You think so?”

“Of course! In fact, those two are in the kitchen right now,” she said, ignoring Gakuhou’s unresponsiveness, “Gakushuu-kun caught a whole bucket of fish, so Akabane-kun is insisting on doing all the cooking.” Tamiko gave the room a once-over, and headed out of his study. “He’s a sweet boy, I hope he comes over again sometime,” she said to herself, closing the door behind her.

Several fruitless minutes of work later, Gakuhou finally gave up on getting anything done and headed downstairs to see what all the fuss was about.

—

Gakuhou approached the kitchen, but drew back at the last second at the sound of Akabane grumbling. He peeked in.

Akabane was hunched over the counter, kneading rice in a bowl. Gakushuu, preoccupied with his phone, pushed sesame oil in his direction. “Don’t forget about this.”

“I know,” Akabane snapped, kneading forcefully enough that he had to have been doing more harm than good. “I already added it.”

Gakushuu looked at him, unfazed. “Add more. I like it.”

Akabane looked at him expressionlessly, and Gakushuu placidly looked right back. Akabane broke eye contact first, adding more sesame oil and going back to kneading. He looked markedly calmer.

“So,” Gakushuu said casually, like he hadn’t managed to calm Akabane’s infamous temper in a couple of words, “you need to stop telling people Ikeda’s my brother.”

—

A week back, after Akabane had left, Gakuhou had concluded that Gakushuu must have told him what had happened with his first class of students, and Akabane had summarily took the information to make a baseless and misguided threat. Evidently Akabane did know a person named Ikeda, but no matter.

—

Akabane looked affronted. “He _is_ your brother,” he insisted, tugging up his plastic gloves, “he protected you from the river girls, didn’t he?”

“That doesn’t make him my brother,” Gakushuu protested. “We don’t even talk that much.”

“Probably because he doesn’t want to hear about how your old man is fucked up now.”

Gakushuu hissed, but didn’t deny it.

“And besides, don’t you wish you had a sibling?” Akabane asked. Gakushuu hummed in consideration.

"If Ikeda had lived," he said thoughtfully, "he might've been like my big brother. But now that we're both technically dead," he shrugged, "we've got all the time in the world.”

"I'm pretty sure he's assigned himself as your big brother already," Akabane said. And then, “Ow! Cut that out! _Jesus_ you’re violent.”

Gakushuu sniffed. “You like it.”

Akabane snickered, and the two of them fell into silence, the only sound being the crinkling of Akabane’s gloves as he continued to knead rice. Gakuhou felt his knees getting weak. He gracelessly slid down the wall and onto the ground.

“Hey, Gakushuu,” Akabane said quietly as he stopped kneading, in a voice so quiet Gakuhou had to strain his ears, “are you okay with the way things turned out?”

His son exhaled slowly. “I think so,” he said. There was a crinkling noise as Akabane presumably took off his disposable gloves, and then the sound of a chair being pulled out. No one said anything for a long time. “It might not have been the best choice," Gakushuu murmured, "but. I don’t mind, being like this.”

“You were young, though,” Akabane said softly.

“I—” Gakushuu paused.

Gakuhou could feel a sob rising in his throat, so he staggered to his feet, and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick note: gakuhou is not, in fact, homophobic. he doesn't want gakushuu to be gay, but he also doesn't want gakushuu to be straight. ideally, he would be asexual aromantic, but unfortunately this is not the case.
> 
> hello nice people who deigned to read my fic tell me what u like!! lmk if i need to tag smth!! talk to me in the comments!!! and thank u for reading!!!!
> 
> come talk to me on instagram (@pl.mxi) or twitter (@plumstagram) :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tidal Walk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111748) by [gwendee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee)
  * [[Podfic] 3 Times Asano Gakuhou Was Curious + 1 Thing He Really Didn’t Want To Know About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559657) by [LittleBookwormOtaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBookwormOtaku/pseuds/LittleBookwormOtaku)




End file.
